Not Over
by Maria14
Summary: Continuations of each episode in season 7. Chp 1: Rory overhears. She tries to help.


**Not Over**

**Chapter One: The Long Morrow**

**Disclaimer: You guys know by now that I don't own this show or any of it's characters. The end.**

**Summary: My own continuations of each episode in Season 7. Chapter One: Rory overhears.**

**A/N: I know I started my Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale's story way back before summer & I know I haven't updated it in the longest time, but honestly, I was just enjoying my summer with my friends & I didn't really have the time or motivation. I'll update it someday, don't worry. But for now, enjoy this one….**

-

He was gone. It was over. That was it.

Why did she have to tell him about Christopher. He didn't need to know. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to tell him.

If she told him, it'd be real. She slept with Christopher. Her and Luke would never get married.

Why did she have to do that? She loved Luke. She didn't love Christopher. She loved Luke.

_It's like, it's not even real to me. It's like my life... isn't even real to me. Unless you're there, and you're in it, and I'm sharing it with you..._

Her heart melted when he told her that. She wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms, believe everything would work out & go with him to Maryland. Why couldn't she just do that? Why?

She knew that it wasn't fair. She knew she would never be able to lie to him about Christopher for the rest of their lives. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. But why not? She loved him. She had never loved anybody until Luke.

Why did she have to be so stupid?

She felt dirty. She hated herself. She hated what she had done. She hated that she hurt Luke. She hated that she had ruined everything.

She sighed, blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, and walked back inside the house. The house that reminded her of him, even after she threw away almost everything inside of it.

"Mom?"

Shit. She looked up and saw her daughter standing in front of her. She heard. She had to have heard.

"Rory…" Lorelai began, easily. Please don't hate me, too.

"You… You didn't." Rory said, as if she was begging her mother to just say that she lied, that she didn't sleep with Christopher.

"Rory…" Lorelai said, as if she was apologizing. She wanted to say that she didn't. She didn't want it to be a lie. It was a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake.

"You love Luke."

"It wasn't working, Rory." Lorelai defended.

"So you work it out! You don't just give up and sleep with _him_."

"You don't understand." Lorelai said.

"I understand." Rory told her. "How could you do this?" She asked, sadly.

"I- I… I don't know." Lorelai said, not even trying to hold back the tears.

"He waited for you, Mom. He waited years for you to be ready. He waited for you, and you couldn't give him a little longer to just figure his life out. He just found out he has a daughter!" Rory said, angrily.

"Rory…" Lorelai begged. She had never seen her this angry.

She thought this would only affect Luke, only hurt Luke. But it didn't. This was hurting Rory, too. She wanted them to get married, as much anybody.

"You could have worked it out." Rory told her.

Lorelai shook her head. "No."

"How can you just give up so easily? He loves you. You love him. I know you do. You could have worked it out."

Lorelai looked at the floor. She hated hurting people, and now she had hurt the two most important people in her life, all in the time it takes to microwave a TV dinner.

"Are you and Dad getting back together?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai said quickly. "NO, it was a mistake. I promise. It was a mistake."

Rory nodded. "I have to go for a walk, okay?" She asked.

Lorelai stared at her, not sure what to do or say to make anything better. How could she have screwed up so badly?

Rory didn't wait. She was gone before anyone could get the words out.

Lorelai sighed as she watched Rory walk down the driveway. She was so sick of watching people walk down that damn driveway.

She sat down on the couch, the one that her & Luke would watch movies on, among other things. She stared into space. She was alone with her thoughts, and that was always dangerous.

-

She was so angry. How could her mother do something like that? How could she hurt Luke? How could her Dad do that knowing that she was engaged? How?

She was too angry to think. She just walked downtown, ignoring everyone who said anything to her. She couldn't even hear them. She didn't want to hear them.

She stopped eventually. She stopped in front of that familiar diner that now had a giant hole in the window. Luke was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where he was.

She walked up the steps and through the door before she could talk herself out of it.

Ding.

_Your mom and I are engaged._

_Engaged?_

It hadn't been the way that she wanted to find out. She remembered how upset she was that her mother didn't tell her. She remembered how upset she was that she couldn't call and scream into the phone and congratulate her. She remembered how worried she was that she wouldn't be at the wedding.

Now it looked like she wouldn't be after all.

"Rory?"

She looked up and saw the tired, man in the flannel shirt that had been there for her and her mother for the last 10 years. He wasn't wearing his backwards hat. She tried not to notice.

"Hi." She said, almost apologetically. Luke didn't deserve this. He didn't.

They both looked down at the floor awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Rory finally said.

He smiled at her a little, as if he appreciated it, but he didn't know how to respond.

"I always thought you were meant to be." She told him, her eyes beginning to tear up. She knew this probably wasn't helping. She knew it was probably making him feel worse, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted him to know how much this was hurting her, too. She wanted him to know how much she was rooting for him, how mad she was at Lorelai for hurting her.

Luke nodded. His head was starting to hurt, and his eyes began to burn. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to be on his way to Maryland right now.

"She doesn't love him." Rory told him. She felt it needed to be said, no matter how out of line it may be. No matter how awkward. No matter what. He had to know that Lorelai loved _him_. Lorelai loved Luke.

"She never will." Rory said.

Luke couldn't say anything. He couldn't even believe her. He couldn't even think about it.

"It's done, Rory." Luke told her. He didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"No." Rory said softly, shaking her head. "It's not. It's not over."

Luke didn't say anything.

"She loves you. She's only ever loved you." Rory told her. "She just…. She didn't want to get hurt. It's not an excuse. I don't know. It's just how it is."

Luke shrugged. He just didn't know what to say. He wanted to forgive her. He wanted to forget about it. He wanted to say that it was okay. But how could it be? How could he ever be okay with this?

"Bye Luke." Rory told him, before stepping out the door.

"Bye."

-

Rory stepped back in the house, dragging a huge bag along with her.

Lorelai sat up from the couch, watching to see what her daughter would do. Rory came over and plopped the bag on the table. She turned to her mother & showed her what she had bought.

A huge, red spatula. It must have been 2 or 3 feet long. Rory handed it to her mother.

"Fix it."

-

**Honestly, if you didn't like this, I wouldn't blame you. I don't know if I'm going to do one of this for every single episode like I did last time, because I know where the storyline is going & I don't really want to write about that… but I'll decide after each episode I suppose.**

**I hated how Lorelai kept saying that she was sick of waiting for Luke. He waited forever for her and she couldn't wait a little longer for him? Ughhhhh…**

**The rocket ship was cute. It sounded like something someone would write in a R/L fanfic or something. Luke was so sweet in the end I wanted to cry. Stupiddd Christopher. At least Lorelai said no to him when he called… who knows how long that will last though? **

**My hands are cold from typing so I'm going to stop here. Hopefully these next episodes will leave me with less sad things to write about, and you can actually enjoy them.**

**Oh, and also, like my other 2 stories similar to this one, the title is likely to change once I get a good idea for it. Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Please review!**


End file.
